Signed, Sealed, Delivered
by kisuteri
Summary: Pen, paper, penpals, all girls school vs. all boys school, and TMM characters. Add them all together and what do you get? A rivalry you'll never forget! Read about the penpal rivals of IchigoKish, RettasuRyou and MintoMasaya!
1. Letters From Rival Schools I x K

Kumiko: Kon-ni-chi-wa:D New Story timey wimey! this time it's a partner story with my beloved onee-sama! XD

Taruto: who's your onee-sama?

Purin: (points to the right)

Sakuya: Hellooooooo! n.n

Taruto: (gets onee-san duo equipment ready)

Kumiko: please read other fanfics written by me and my onee-sama! Mine including: Unknown Love and Purin and Taruto's Cook Book! Sakuya onee-sama's including: I'm A Girl In An All Boy's Boarding School? Please read, because my sister ish a newbie XD (her user is dream-angel114)

Sakuya: u.u (hits Kumiko with a LARGE hammer)

Kumiko: T.T Sakuya onee-sama so evil but then again, I'M EVIL TOO! :3

Purin: it's in the genes, na no da:3

Kumiko: anyways main summary of this story is TMM characters sending letters back and forth! Very brief summary yes I know but we're all on a tight schedule here! WHERE'S MY BUBBLE TEA!

Sakuya: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AND WHERE'S MY FERRERO ROCHER?

Taruto: -.-" hai…. (wearing a little butler outfit)

Purin: n.n'' hai hai, na no da! (wearing a maid outfit)

Kumiko: (sips bubble tea) yummi mango bubble tea n.n good job purin! (knows clearly that taruto made AND brought her the bubble tea) yummi yummi yummi yummi yummi yummi..(this goes on for VERY VERY long)

Sakuya: n.n" ya….ikuyo kumi-chan…(drags kumiko away)

Kumiko: (still drinking mango bubble tea) n.n nyannnnnn nyannnnnnnnn yummi yummiiiiii

Sakuya: okaaaaaaaaaaaay we're starting without you!

Kumiko: nyan? (jumps up and does the disclaimer)

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not owned by me or my onee-sama and Purin and Taruto are not our property either, we just bought some pudding and tart shells from OUR LOCAL GROCERY STORE:D

Sakuya: My onee-chan has problems and issues yesyes. She tends to ramble on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on…..(continues XD)

Taruto: you mean like you're doing now?

Sakuya: (stops) anou…hai..T.T

Kumiko: Hai hai it's time to start the story! Pagyuuuuuuu!

Chapter One – Letters From Rival Schools

From: Ichigo Momomiya

To: Kish (last name unknown, what IS your last name?)

Because of a baka English assignment, I'm writing this letter to you. I don't care if you read this or not, but I'm forced to write it anyway. This pen is leaking out all over my hand, so if the ink somehow gets on your hands while you're reading this (that is if you really are or if you even can which I doubt) I'd say "YAY" I don't get why my stupid English teacher thinks that this pen pal assignment is supposed to "miraculously" solve the rivalry problem between our two schools, but one thing I DO know is that I'm never going to, NO WAY NO HOW, cooperate with YOU. Rettasu says that it might be good for a change to do something different than the boring book reports, that sensei is making us do every single week. Minto claims that her new pen smells like this exotic new tea brand that she's heard of, I think she's just crazy. My hand is sore and my muscles are killing me, so I'm ending this before I kill myself from writing.

Konnichiwa and Sayonara to all the sweaty sports obsessed males at your school,

Ichigo Momomiya

From: Kish (yes I have a last name but I don't intend to tell a snobbish girl my surname and if you are really desperate enough to want to find out, go and steal my birth certificate, I'm sure that'll tell you what you want to know)

To: Ichigo Momomiya (What kind of name is that? _Strawberry_ Momomiya?

Because I'm also forced to write letters, don't expect me to respect your snobby all-girls-private-high attitude. And really, what is with your so called friends? Your friend Minto has a new pen that smells like an exotic new tea brand that she's heard of? What is with that? Is she obsessed with tea or something? Maybe you just made up all of your so called "friends" to make yourself feel better. If you REALLY think that I would cooperate with YOU, then you've got another thing coming. THERE IS NO WAY I AM BEFRIENDING YOU. NO WAY NO HOW. That is about the only thing that I agree with you on and probably the only thing that we have in common.

Ja Ne to all you stuck-up girls with too much make-up and pride,

Kish "you'll find my last name if you have the guts to find my birth certificate"


	2. Letters From Rival Schools Part 2 R x R

Sakuya: We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Aren't you excited?

Taruto: u.u yes I'm very excited. Yay……(waves flag)

Kumiko: would that be a white flag as in you're surrendering, or a country flag? (interrogates Taruto)

Purin: X3 Kumiko's a shrink, na no da!

Kumiko: hai, hai…so Taruto…do you have an answer? (gives Taruto a life threatening look)

Taruto: anou…(whimpers) a country flag?

Kumiko: which country flag?

Purin: and now while Kumi-san interrogates Tar-Tar more, Purin and Sakuya will do the review replies, na no da!

Review Replies:

Aku-san:

Yupyup here is your update! Thanks for reading! The onee-chan duo will try to update as soon as possible!

MewLemon:

Sakuya: I do too! (whispering) But don't tell anyone that! (Loud voice) That's bad! Don't read ppl's letters! XP

Kumiko: (stops shrinking Taruto) hai hai that is very very bad :3 YAY here is the next chappie! Na no da!

Taruto: o.O She has been hanging around Purin too often! She's been Purin-ified! (gasp)(runs screaming out the door)

Kumiko: (yanks Taruto back in to the fanfic)

KishIchigoForever:

Kumiko: (stops again from interrogating Taruto) anou…fanfiction doesn't let people type their email address n.n'' cursed fanfiction :P just kidding, but anyways please give us your email address again, but this time, type it out with spaces in between or something like that so fanfiction won't just get rid of it all n.n thanks for your review! Arigatou gousaimasu! Please read again:3

Chopstick Flower Samurai:

Sakuya: Thanks! But we originally got the idea from this book that we read! n.n" Thanks for reading and reviewing! n.n

Kumiko: gaspie! You're a regular reviewer in my other story! YAY thank you for reviewing!

Kumiko: And just because I feel like it, I'm giving everyone cookies! (throws cookies everywhere) Cookies…WITH RAT POISON :3 just kidding (eats a cookie)

Sakuya: My onee-chan has problems. Ignore her u.u

Purin: DISCLAIMER! Sakuya-sama and Kumi-sama do not own any of the TMM characters. They only own cookies, na no da:3

Chapter 2 – Letters from Rival Schools (part 2)

From: Rettasu Midorikawa

To: Ryou Shirogane

Ohayo, Shirogane-san! (or Konbanwa, depending on when you're reading this) My name is Rettasu Midorikawa and I'm your new pen pal! My friends, Ichigo and Minto are fussing about this project, but I'm looking forward to getting to know people at your school, so that the so called rivalry that we have between out two schools. I don't get it, why should two middle schools fight over school related things? I think it's silly. Anyways, enough about what I think, now about you. What kind of food do you like? Your favourite subjects? Favourite colour? I should answer these questions, myself, shouldn't I? Okay then, my favourite food would be…well something simple, doesn't have to be a delicacy, and for my favourite subjects, I pretty much like all the subjects, but I like English the best, although Ichigo and Minto think it's a pain. My favourite colour is probably a light shade of green, although any colour is pretty! Anyways, I'll end this now so that you'll have time to read and reply back as soon as possible!

Thanks for reading,

Rettasu Midorikawa

(P.S. The last name Shirogane…I think I've heard of someone famous with that last name before..is someone in your family a scientist of some sort? No? Oh well I must be mistaken)

From: Ryou Shirogane

To: Rettasu Midorikawa

Oy. Call me Ryou, not Shirogane. My favourite kind of food is rice balls, my favourite colour is silver, and I don't have any favourite subjects. Thanks for writing me a letter, write back soon.

From,

Ryou

(P.S. No I think you did make a mistake. No one in my family is and never was a scientist.)

End of Chapter 2

Kumiko: gaspie! Ryou's letter is so short, lazy baka :P

Sakuya: If you didn't notice, the students in the schools are sending letters to students of the same grade. So everybody is the same age. Ryou is just a bit mature :P Sorry if that had caused any confusion.

Kumiko: it was extremely difficult for me and my onee-san to type out the part of Ryou, considering having to copy his kewl-ness :3

Ryou: nani?

Kumiko: kewl-ness!

Ryou: (ignores Kumiko)(folds arms)

Kumiko: SUGOI kewl-ness!

Purin: Time for Purin's Japanese Translations! Sugoi: Great, Super, or Incredible, something along the lines of that, na no da. Please join us next time on Purin's Japanese's Translations!

Sakuya: Please review! And yay-ness! More time for us to update now that we're unofficially off school! n.n See everyone next time we review! Sayonara!

Kumiko: Konnichiwa! XD Just kidding! Bye bye minna-san!


	3. Letters From Rival Schools Part 3 M x M

Kumiko: Ohayo! This is Kumiko, desu:3 we apologize for not updating (bow)

Sakuya: U.u Kumiko has recently gotten an obsession with saying desu. It's actually really annoying…hm any suggestions to how to stop it?

Kumiko: Hai-desu! It's not annoying-desu! It's like Purin saying na no da-desu! n.n (whispers) I only do it to annoy Sakuya onee-san :D

Sakuya: OMG I know how it feels to be like Taruto:O

Kumiko: gyuu-desu! I taught Purin all the Taruto tormenting skills she knows :3 (pushes a button that releases the rabid dogs that think Taruto is a HUGE slab of steak n.n'') anyhoo-desu! (no more desu after this, I promise n.n) time for zee reviews, I'll be doing them since Sakuya has gone off somewhere (nod nod)

aku-san -

Kumiko: hai I agree that Rettasu is too nice, but that's just the way she is n.n just be glad we didn't make her keep saying "gomen nasai" all the time :D

SoujirouKaorufanatic –

Kumiko: gomen n.n'' I tend to babble on a lot, and it's just short now because the characters don't know each other that well yet. If we have time we'll make a little side story with the TMM characters :3 like…The Private Lives of the TMM Cast (eyes are shining)

Ryou: (whaps Kumiko on the head) don't even think about it

Kumiko: T.T yes Shirogane-san ((cough)) not :3 ((cough))

Baka-Yuri-Chan –

Kumiko: arigatou! Hehe we appreciate the compliments

Mew Lemon –

Kumiko: meep! yesh we'll try to update as soon as possible now that it's summer n.n

Chopstick Flower Samurai –

Kumiko: YAY bowing to the coolness of Ryou Shirogane! May I bow with you? (bows) I watched a few of the stupid dub Mew Mew Power episodes and I was just destroyed at what they did to Kish's ultra super cool voice T.T on top of that the names are HORRIBLE! I didn't even watch all the way to when Taruto appears, so I don't know how horrible it is, anyways MEW MEW POWER IS SHAMEFUL!

Chapter 3 – Letters From Rival Schools (Part 3) Minto and Masaya

From: Minto Aizawa

To: Masaya Aoyama

Konnichiwa. Anyone receiving a letter from an Aizawa of high social status should be glad. Are you glad? Anyways, my name is Minto Aizawa, I don't want to do this English assignment but I'm forced to do so, so I'm just trying to get over with it. I think I've heard of you before…would you be Aoyama-kun of your school's kendo club? I've heard your name through some arrogant fangirls screaming during a kendo tournament at our school. My friends Ichigo and Rettasu don't believe that my new pen smells like that new exotic tea I got the other day. In fact I'm writing with it now. Do you think it smells like a type of grey tea? Anyways now my hand is getting sore, so I'm ending this now.

Sayonara,

Minto Aizawa

From: Masaya Aoyama

To: Minto Aizawa

Anyone receiving a letter from an Aizawa should be glad? Wth is that? Who do you think you are? Are you The Queen of England or something? And are you obsessed with tea or something? Who ever heard of a pen that smells like a tea? And if you really want to know, I did NOT and will NOT smell this letter to see if it smells like "a type of grey tea". Seriously you really need to get out more often. I'm sick just reading your letter. I don't say please very often so you should be thankful when I say this. PLEASE don't send me another letter because I won't even read it and I'll just probably burn it or something. Oh yeah one more thing. I also do NOT say thank you very much either so THANK YOU if you would not send me another letter.

Masaya Aoyama

End of chapter 3

Sakuya: If Kumiko didn't say it, I'm going to say it again just in case there is any confusion. These few chapters are purposely made so that they are short because 1) The characters do not know each other very well and 2) Masaya will be writing VERY short letters because…MASAYA BASHING:3

Kumiko: sorry we didn't have time to add a side story this time, but we'll try for the future chapters n.n but for now, Ja Ne!


End file.
